gleeanewbeginningfffandomcom-20200215-history
Popularity
Popularity is the second episode in Glee: A New Beginning. ''It aired on October 13, 2011 and was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Will getting in the Choir Room as he says, ''Hi kids, the school assembly will take place this year so, we got to prepare something great. Scotty says, We should perform Push It from Salt N' Pepas, that would be great. But Will answer him with a Nope, because they already performed that the first year and it was a very bad presentation. Then Charlotte says, We have to perform Toxic from Britney Spears. And then Will says, I don't think so, we did it too and it became a sex riot. When Will finishes Sue gets in and says, Hi, New Defections I just want to tell you that this year I will be the one in charge of the school assembly. Because this year I don't want to have problems with sex riots. So this year you will be performing something from Simple Plan. Later in the hallway, Charlie finds out Jade and he says, Hi, Jade. And she answers, Hi Charlie, before this talk becomes longer I just want to say, Yes. Charlie a little bit confuse ask her, Wait, yes what? Then she answers, Do you remember what you asked me in the choir room last week? Wait, you want to be my girlfriend? I don't know in which language you want me to say it, she answered. Charlie stayed shocked for a while and then he kissed her. They kissed for about 10 seconds and then they separate. Both smiled and hold their hands as they leave to their class. Again Rose was near them with the same jealous face. Then Darren appears and asked her what's going on. She just stayed quite and leaves. Then Darren tells to himself, Hmmm.....I see a little of jealousy, I like it!!!! The next day Caro was talking with Rose, Charlotte and Jade. She was saying, I really like ''Simple Plan but, I think we should do something more exciting, like something from Avril Lavigne. All the girls agreed but they say that they need to convince the guys. Jade says that she get it done with Charlie and ''Dj can't say no. The only problems were Scotty and Darren. Later in the hallways Caro finds out Scotty and ask him if he wants to go out to drink something and Scotty answers, I know you want me to be with you, to perform something from Avril Lavigne, Right? Caro was a little bit shocked but she answers with a big yes. Then Rose finds Darren and she goes right to the point and ask him if he wants to perform something from Avril Lavigne too. He suddenly says yes because he really likes Avril Lavigne. At the Glee Club meeting Will asks how is it going with the Simple Plan song and they tell him that it is going really good. He then asks which song they are going to perform they were in shock for a while but then Charlie says, We will be performing Crazy. Will then says, It is a nice song I know you will do it really great. At the end of the day Charlie and Jade find out a new guy in the school he introduce himself as Lucas Luke Hamilton. Jade and Charlie introduced themselves too. Then Luke says, Hey, I know you're the captains of Glee Club and I would like to make my audition to get in. CJ and Jade agree with him so they call the other ND members and take him to the auditorium. At the auditorium he introduce himself to all the group, Hi my name is Lucas ''Luke Hamilton and I'm gonna be singing Please Don't Leave Me from P!nk.'' Luke:' I don't know if I can yell any louder, How many times I've kicked you outta here?, Or said something insulting?, I can be so mean when I wanna be, I am capable of really anything, I can cut you into pieces, Please don't leave me, Please don't leave me, I always say how, I don't need you, But it's always gonna come right back to this, Please, don't leave me. When he finished Charlie scream, Hey dude, you're in that was awesome. Luke was really excited and he says, I know you're not very popular in the school and I think that the best way to get popularity is to make a pool party, and he knows exactly where it will be. They all like the idea. A couple of hours later they go to Luke's house for their surprise it was full of McKinley's students. Then Luke appears and says, Hey kids, as I know that i spend two hours putting gel in me hair, I know that if we sing something we will have them eatting from our hands. They laugh, and Charlotte asked, Hey but what we will sing?, and Jade answers, Don't Worry I get it down control, Hit It!!!! Jade: There's a stranger in my bed, There's a pounding in my head ''Rose: Glitter all over the room Pink flamingos in the pool'' ''Charlotte: I smell like a minibar DJ's passed out in the yard'' ''Caro: Barbie's on the barbeque There's a hickie or a bruise'' ''Charlie: Pictures of last night Ended up online I'm screwed Oh well It's a black top blur But I'm pretty sure it ruled Damn!'' ''Jade with New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on tabletops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot'' Last Friday night We went streaking in the park Skinny dipping in the dark Then had a menage a trois ''New Directions: T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F. T.G.I.F.'' ''Jade with New Directions: Last Friday night Yeah we danced on table tops And we took too many shots Think we kissed but I forgot'' Last Friday night Yeah I think we broke the law Always say we're gonna stop Oh-whoa-oh This Friday night Do it all again. When it finishes everyone jumped in the pool. When the party was almost over a guy appears and tells that he wants to audition because it was really awesome. Charlie says that it was nice, but asks him if he was ready to make the audition there. Then the guy says that yes, totally. He introduces himself, Hi, I'm Conner Dawson, and I'm gonna be singing ''Someone Like You from Adele.'' ''Conner: I heard that you're settled down That you found a boy and you're married now Never mind, I'll find someone like you I wish nothing but the best for you, too'' Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead Sometimes it lasts in love But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah. The kids clap and yell as he finished. Charlie congrats him all tells, Welcome to the jungle of big experiences Conner. The next day the kids were ready for the school assembly. They had some little complications with cordinating Luke and Conner but at the end the get it. Will fets backstage with them and tells them that it was nice to perform for the first time something good at an assembly. Charlie really feels bad when Will says that and when he leaves to introduce them Charlie says, We may perform somthing from Simple Plan, if not we will disappoint Mr. Schue. But when he finished the courtains opened they were in shock but as the music starts they start too. ''New Directions Girls: You say that I'm messing with your head All 'cause I was making out with your friend'' ''New Directions Boys: Love hurts whether it's right or wrong I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun'' ''Jade: You're on your knees Begging please, Stay with me'' ''Charlie: But honestly I just need to be a little crazy'' ''Caro and New Directions: All my life I've been good, but now Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell" All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good, but now Whoa, what the hell'' ''Caro and Jade: La la la la la la la la Whoa, whoa La la la la la la la la Whoa, whoa'' ''Dj: You say that I'm messing with your head, boy I like messing in your bed'' ''Darren: Yeah, I'm messing with your head When I'm messing with you in bed'' ''New Directions: All my life I've been good, but now Ah, I'm thinking "what the hell" All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about me If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good, but now Whoa, what the hell.'' When they finished all the school was clapping, jumping, screaming, and yelling. New Directions were happy but they can see the dissapointed face of Mr. Schue. Later at the Choir Room Sue gets in and says, I knew you wouldn't do what I say and the consequences of that is the William will be banned from the Glee Club until Sectionals ends, and let me tell you without Will you're nothing, thank you for your time and Jade I want to see you in my office, Now. Sue and Jade leave and Mr. Schue tells the kids how disappointed he was, but then two students interrupted him and one says, Hi, I'm Carla Medina and we are here to make our audition if you don't mind. Mr. Schue tells them that the room was all for them. First came the Carla and says, Well I will audition with ''Who Says from Selena Gomez.'' ''Carla: You made me insecure Told me I wasn't good enough But who are you to judge When you're a diamond in the rough'' Who says Who says you're not perfect Who says you're not worth it Who says you're the only one that's hurting Trust me That's the price of beauty Who says you're not pretty Who says you're not beautiful Who says Then the guy pass and says, Hi, I'm Theodore ''Teddy Stilinski and I'm gonna be singing Dark Blue from Jack's Mannequin.'' Teddy: I have (I have) you breathing down my neck (breathing down my neck) I don't (don't know) what you could possibly expect under this condition so I'll wait (I'll wait) for the ambulance to come (ambulance to come) Dark blue (dark blue) Have you ever been alone in a crowded room well I'm here with you I said the world could be burning (burning) down Dark blue. They all liked both songs all tells them that they are in. And with them they were ready to Sectionals, that turns again to Mr. Schue leaving until Sectionals ends. They were disappointed from themselves. Charlie says, Mr. Schue as the Co-Captain I know we did wrong and I would like to find something that lets you stay and I won't give up until I find it, I promise it. Some tears fell from Will's eyes as he hugs Charlie, then they did a groupal hug. While that happens Jade was with sue in her office Sue asks her why they performed What The Hell instead of something from Simple Plan. To what Jade answered, Well Caro gave us the idea and we liked it. Sue smiles and says, Tell Caro thank you for me please, now leave I need to fix me schedule of killing rats in the cafeteria, they are becoming more and i need more time. The next day Conner and Scotty take Mr. Schue to the auditorium. Mr. Schue was asking that for what it was but they didn't answered. When they get there they sit Mr. Schue and run to the stage, then the courains open and there were all ND. Charlie pass to the front and says, We're sorry Mr. Schue we never thought this will happen but remember my promise, Hit It! ''Charlie: Hey dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according to the plan?'' ''Charlie and Darren: And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do? But it hurts when you disapprove all along'' ''Charlie with New Directions: And now I try hard to make it I just wanna make you proud I'm never gonna be good enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me'' ''Charlie and Conner with New Directions: 'Cause we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect'' ''Charlie: Nothing's gonna change the things that you said Nothing's gonna make this right again'' ''Charlie and Dj: Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you But you don't understand'' ''Charlie with New Directions: 'Cause we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect.'' When they finished Will gets on the stage and hugs Charlie and tells him that he is really proud of him. They share a big hug all together as the courtains were closing. After school Jade and Charlie were making out in Charlie's bedroom. When the things were getting hotter Jade stops and tells him, Wait remember I'm in the Celibacy Club and you don't need to go further to show me you're a man, I'm really proud of you. Your promise to Mr. Schue, it is awesome and we are just 15 we're not ready for this yet. When she finishes he kissed her and they started doing they're homework. Songs *Please Don't Leave Me'' from P!nk: Sung by ''Luke.'' *Last Friday Night (T. G. I. F.) 'from ''Katy Perry: ''Sung by 'New Directions. *Someone Like You 'from ''Adele: ''Sung by Conner *What The Hell ''from Avril Lavigne: Sung by New Directions. *''Who Says'' from'' Selena Gomez: Sung by Carla *Dark Blue'' from Jack's Mannequin: ''Sung by 'Teddy.' *Perfect'' from Simple Plan: ''Sung by 'Charlie' with 'New Directions'. Trivia *The Lady Gaga song was not featured in this episode because Lady Gaga was nominated for my Tribute episodes. *This marks the first kiss of the season. *This is the first episode without slushies. Cast *ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John ''CJ Thompson *QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters *ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce *Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard *Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner *BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood *Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen *Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott *xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton *Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson *Justme18 as Carla Medina *ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One